


Ever Us— The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf—Koga?

by c9nightingale



Series: Ever Us [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Inucest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale
Summary: AU.  Specifically 1769, in Japan at the castle in the Western Lands.   In my “Ever Us” universe it’s bedtime again and Inuyasha had previously told the story of “The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf”.   Tonight though, Uncle Koga says there’s another version of the story.   Implied Yaoi.  Implied Mpreg.  Implied Inucest.  Oneshot.





	Ever Us— The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf—Koga?

**Ever Us— The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf—Koga?**

Disclaimer:  I don’t own InuYasha.

Title:  Ever Us— The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf—Koga?

Author:  Gayle Nightingale

Prompt:  AU.  Specifically 1769, in Japan at the castle in the Western Lands.   In my “Ever Us” universe it’s bedtime again and Inuyasha had previously told the story of “The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf”.   Tonight though, Uncle Koga says there’s another version of the story.   Implied Yaoi.  Implied Mpreg.  Implied Inucest.  Oneshot. 

Word Count: 1599

Rated:  T

Genre: Romance/Smut

Pairing:  Inuyasha/Sesshomaru.

**It is 1822.  Suteiibun has arrived and one Inuhanyou finds himself with four pups while his spouse is running a very busy medical practice.**

**Here is a reminder of our timeline to the current date with matching stories.**

**Timeline for “Ever Us”**

**1500 - Kagome returns to the Feudal era and she and Inuyasha marry**

**1503 -  Sesshomaru marries Rin**

**1560s – Both women die.  Sesshomaru goes to Inuyasha and comforts him.**

**1570 – Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mate**

**1769 – “** **Ever Us—How Sesshomaru became a physician”**

**1770 – Keiko is born “Ever Us—Keiko, the blessing”**

**1792 – The marital fight of the century** **“Ever Us—A Historical perspective of the 1792 Tsunami”**

**1793 – Kenichi is born**

**1808 -- Ryuu is born**

**1822 – Steven\Suteiibun is born “Ever Us— The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf—Koga?”**

**1850- Kyo and Yuki are born**

**1868- “Ever Us--Robin Hood, An Inuyasha yaoi story”**

**1870- Sesshomaru takes his pack to Canada**

**1906- Bobbie and Barbie are born**

**1990- Suzy is born**

**2018- Rin is born “Ever Us”**

 

 

.

 

 

 

Only chapter—oneshot

 

Sitting on the sofa, holding a cup of tea, Inuyasha confided in his longtime friend.  “I tell you Koga.  I’m so exhausted.  We barely have time to ourselves.  I’m surprise we got it together to have Suteiibun.”

 

Koga padded Inuyasha shoulder which slumped easily with the minor pressure.  “Hey man, I get that he wasn’t planned but this cub sure is a sweetheart,” Koga cooed as he played with the pup who was lying in his arms playing with his wrist bracelet.

 

Inuyasha shrugged.  “Don’t misunderstand.   I am grateful, Koga.   We both adore him.”  The inuhanyou smiled as he tickled his son’s tummy.  “I would just like a night off to spend only with Sesshomaru.  Hell, we’ll probably just sleep but it would be together.”  An overly dramatic movement with an arm over his forehead followed.  “To rest, to sleep, to dream…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, ‘Ham’-let!  Ayame said something similar-- without the drama-- after one of our litters.  Don’t you fret Mutt face.  Uncle Koga is here to save the day!”  Koga rose from the sofa.  He smirked and turned to Suteiibun.  “Hey kid, let’s go find your big bros and sissy.”   With that parting comment he walked off wagging his tail behind him.

 

A moment of quiet passed before Inuyasha whispered, “Sesshomaru?  You there?”

 

Slipping into the room from the balcony, the great demon chuckled. “Laid it on a bit thick, didn’t you?  You surely don’t expect us to “just sleep”, do you?”

 

A mischievous grin appeared on Inuyasha’s face.  “Keh!   I need your d--k, bastard.  But I ain’t tell that mangy wolf cub that.”

 

And off the two Inu parents went for a night of lust and sexuality

 

\--But that’s for adult fanfiction, not here--

 

“Suteiibun, pup, hope you learn to fib better than your ole man because I could read him like a book.  “Just sleep,” my tail!  Maybe you’ll be a big brother sooner than you expect.  Hee, hee, hee,” Koga laughed to himself as he walked to the children’s toy room just off their bed rooms.

 

Waiting for him there he found eight year old Keiko, four year old Kenichi, and two and half year old Ryuu. 

 

“Hi Uncle Koga!  I want to hold my brother!” Keiko called out.

 

“Sure, kid.   Sit down and I’ll pass him to you.”

 

“Wow.  Dad doesn’t let her hold him yet,” Kenichi stared open eyed.

 

“Well Dad’s not here is he,” winked the wolf.  “Uncle Koga, the Magnificent, is here to read you a bedtime story.   What one do you want?”  Koga looked through the scrolls and stopped suddenly.   “Wait a minute!   This story is all wrong!   I can’t believe they read this to you! “Koga dropped the scroll like it was on fire.   “That’s so wrong!”  Koga continued to stare at the paper as though he feared it would jump up and bite one of them.

 

Kenichi picked it up and looked at it.  Quick to pick up languages and academics Kenichi knew this story by heart.  “It’s ok, Uncle Koga.  It’s just “the three little pigs and the big bad wolf.”

 

“That’s just it.  That wolf was framed!”  Koga cried out.  “He wasn’t guilty at all.”

 

“Um, but Uncle Koga, it’s just a story,” said Ryuu.

 

“Oh, if it was just that simple,” the wolf shook his head.  “Let me tell you how it really happened.”

 

“Once upon a time there was a wolf, who was a bit of a loner.   He came home for family festivals and such but mostly he stayed to himself.     He strolled into a new town looking for work and found out this construction company was looking for day laborers so he went and asked for a job.

The foreman looked him over and said that he had a great job for him.   All he had to do was go and pick up a stack of straw.  The foreman gave him an address and off he went.

When he got to the address, he saw an unruly stack of straw in no specific form in the middle of the lot.   He started removing pieces and piling them to the side when he noticed some were stuck.   At that point he figured if he blew them to the side he could collect them there.  So he huffed and he puffed and he blew the stack down.   After piling the straw and tying it into bundles he took the straw bundles back to the construction company.    The foreman was pleased with his work and paid him the day’s salary and offered him another job if he came back the next day.

The next day he saw the foreman and got another job.  This time he was to pick up a stack of sticks.

When he got to the address, he saw an unruly stack of sticks in no specific form in the middle of the lot.   He started removing pieces and piling them to the side when he noticed some were stuck.   At that point he figured if he blew them to the side he could collect them there.  So he huffed and he puffed and he blew the stack down.   After piling the sticks and tying them into bundles he took the stick bundles back to the construction company.    The foreman was pleased with his work and paid him the day’s salary and offered him another job if he came back the next day.

The next day he saw the foreman and got another job.  This time he was to pick up a stack of bricks.

When he got to the address, he saw an orderly stack of bricks that appeared to be in the shape of a house.   He thought it best if he checked out the stack first to find the best way to collect the bricks.  He circled the stack.  He climbed over the stack.   No particular area seemed any better than another so he resumed his initial position and started huffing and puffing to blow the stack down.   No sooner had he started huffing and puffing, three police cars with sirens blaring came tearing into the area.  One officer on a loud speaker demanded he stop what he was doing and laid spread eagle on the ground.  The wolf obeyed.    They cuffed him and took him in to the police station for questioning.

When he asked what he was accused of, the police told him that he was guilty of one count of attempted break-in, stalking, two counts of murder and one count of attempted murder.   That was the story that was released in the “Fairy Tale news”, the copy you have.     But the truth was much more than that.  And it came out when they went to court.

The defense went for a not-guilty verdict and had their investigators dig into the situation.

Turns out if you put a little heat on a bird foreman, they become a stool pigeon.   He said he would talk, and talk he did.   On the stand in front of the judge, the pigeon pointed his finger at the guilty parties. Seems the stacks of straw and sticks were actually houses that weren’t built to standard.  In order to escape paying construction fines, the boss and the pigs got together and came up with this con.  The wolf was just the patsy.   The boss even tried to get the wolf to kill the pigs, who were held up in the brick house.   He figured if he got rid of everyone he could get away with murder.  The pigeon got so angry he stood up and pointed at his boss.   All eyes turned in the court room in time to see a dirty rat attempt to escape justice but the wolf wanted to clear his name so he captured the rat and gave him to the jailors.   The rat was heard saying, “And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for that meddling Wolf!”


End file.
